Ahura Region
The '''Ahura Region '''is introduced in Generation VII, and is featured in the games Pokemon Azure and Bronze. Its etymology is a corruption of the Māori word for ''cultured, ''as it has a wide variety of vibrant and wild Pokemon. This region is based off of New Zealand with inspirations from Australia, and all Ahura's towns and cities are named after constellations. The Two Islands Ahura is split into two islands, Tangata and Mohaon. Tangata is the most human populated island, with large cities and little land left for Pokemon. Mohaon is the complete opposite of Tangata, boasting extreme geographical differences and plenty of land for Pokemon. The great Ahura Forest dominates the Mohaon Island, but the Great Canyons also reside here. In the Tangata, the large Alpine Mountains almost split the island in half. Towns and Cities '''Aquila City: '''A large coastal city on the tip of Mohaon Island. It is known for its brilliant ships which leave Ahura on the first full moon of every month. '''Capricorn Town: '''In the games, the player's home town. A small town with a large daycare Maria sometimes volunteers at. '''Carina City: '''Tangata Island's capitol. This city is known for its amazing Pokemon battles and contests. Voltran can be found here. '''Cephea City: '''The capitol of Mohaon Island. Cephea is located deep in the Gaia Forest, and strange Pokemon sometimes appear. Sloane's gym is located here. '''Delpha Town: '''A quaint little village similair to Capricorn Town. Eleena can be found here. '''Geminin City: '''A large city known for its magical wonder and mystery. Maria's gym is here, and the ruins of the old Psychic-type gym can also be found. '''Lacerta Town: '''The place where a large meteor was rumored to have hit over a thousand years ago. The city is located in the middle of a crater. '''Lupus City: '''A great city known for their pride and bonfires. Gavin can be located here. '''Mensio City: '''The smallest city in Ahura, and is known for their large fields where bug-type Pokemon can be found. Sherman can be found here. '''Ophuchus Town: '''A town almost on the very edge of large canyon. Many fossils have been found here, and Rodge's gym is located here. '''Sagittarius City: '''Known as the "City of Stars", where, on different parts of the year, constellations of the 12 heavenly Pokemon can be found in the sky. '''Scorpia City: '''A city known for its sharp and stylish architecture. Pomona is not just a gym leader here, but also teaches Poison-type moves at the Pokemon Training Academy. '''Draco Town: '''A town where every youngster is trained with the art of caring Dragon-type Pokemon. Augustus and Evan were both born here, but Evan completed the training while Augustus failed. Ahura League '''Style Badge: '''Gym Leader Eleena (Normal-type) '''Stone Badge: '''Gym Leader Rodge (Rock-type) '''Canopy Badge: '''Gym Leader Sloane (Grass-type) '''Noxious Badge: '''Gym Leader Pomona (Poison-type) '''Monarch Badge: '''Gym Leader Sherman (Bug-type) '''Shock Badge: '''Gym Leader Voltran (Electric-type) '''Mystic Badge: '''Gym Leader Maria (Psychic-type) '''Ghoul Badge: '''Gym Leader Gavin (Ghost-type) Elite Four and Champion Leader Damien (Dark-type) Leader Astrid (Flying-type) Leader Helena (Water-type) Leader Evan (Steel-type) '''Champion '''Augustus (Mixed-types) Category:Regions Category:Ahura Region